1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of encoding digital signals to reduce bandwidth utilization. In particular, to a system and method for resilient signal encoding.
2. Related Art
A digital signal that is composed of successive frames of information (a.k.a. data) may be encoded using various mechanisms in order to reduce the bandwidth required to transmit the signal. One such mechanism is inter-frame encoding where in some frames may be encoded as independently decodable frames (a.k.a. i-frames) while the remaining frames each may be encoded relative to an independently decodable frame as difference frames (p-frames) or relative to another p-frame. The mechanism is susceptible to some p-frames becoming undecodable when the frame relative to which they were encoded is lost or corrupted in transmission. Some mechanisms (e.g. Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Extended RTP Profile for Real-time Transport Control Protocol (RTCP)-Based Feedback (RTP/AVPF) RFC 4585) are used whereby a receiver of the encoded frames may inform the encoder of the frames when some received frames are undecodable.
Typically a trade-off is made between resilience to frame loss or corruption and a degree of bandwidth utilization (i.e. compression) in either or both of a downlink channel and an uplink channel.